1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator which may provide information related to items stored therein.
2. Background
A refrigerator may supply cold air generated via driving of a refrigeration cycle to store items in a low temperature state. Refrigerators may provide other functions, in addition to the simple function of storing items in a low temperature state.
For example, a refrigerator may receive and store items in a storage chamber closed by a door, which requires that the door be opened to check the contents of the refrigerator.